Conventional solar cells have a rear side metallization provided over a plurality of rear side solder pads, wherein the rear side solder pads usually have a rectangular or oval shape. Usually, the rear side solder pads are made of silver. This may result in a significant silver consumption and in a damage of a backside passivation provided over the rear side metallization. Thus, a high number of rear side solder pads or full busbars may be needed to ensure module reliability.